The proposed research is designed to contribute to the understanding of primate behavior by a long-term comparison of the socio-spatial organization of several free-ranging troops of a large, terrestrail primate. Comparisons are being made between troops of the same and different baboone species living in the same and different habitats. Intensive observations of identified individuals are planned for a period long enough to record changes in individual and troop behavior. Key social behaviors and ecological variables have been defined and procedures established for consistent and reliable use with several troops. Frequency data are being obtained to decribe affiliation, mating, and dominance patterns; these basic indices of baboon social life provide a context facilitating the work of future researchers at a long-term site. Interpersonal spacing is being measured during rest and during moving progressions. The progression research will also include leadership in route selection. Simultaneous recording of the movement patterns of pairs of troops having overlapping ranges will indicate their spatial separation relation to each other and in relation to key properties of the habitat.